Headphone
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Fang yang ngambek, dan Air yang cuek. "Apa yang kau lakukan saat kalian kencan?" pada akhirnya Air bertanya pada Gempa, manusia paling normal yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup./ AirFang, warning inside..


Duduk di samping pemuda idaman memang menyenangkan, sekaligus membuat hati berdebar kencang tidak karuan. Apalagi jika jarak yang dihasilkan tak seberapa. Sukses sudah membuat wajah menjadi semerah tomat dan perut tergelitik ratusan kupu-kupu yang menari.

Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi pada Fang.

Dahinya berkedut, membentuk persimpangan imajinatif sebagai realisasi kekesalan. Mulutnya mengerucut imut, dalam diam sebenarnya komat-kamit menyumpahi seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya kini. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, ia bangkit.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Headphone **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta**_

_**Warning:**_

_**BL, AirFang, mungkin OOC, awas typo, AU, Teen!Charas, elemental siblings, no power**_

_**Jangan paksa baca kalau tidak kuat**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Namanya Boboiboy Air.

Paling muda dari lima bersaudara, yang kesemuanya bernama depan Boboiboy. Lima bersaudara Boboiboy itu semuanya laki-laki. Dan secara penampilan, mereka sangat mirip, kecuali bagian warna mata dan sifat. Secara penampilan, Air mirip dengan Taufan, si kakak nomor dua, mereka sama-sama bermata biru. Namun secara sifat, Air lebih serupa dengan Halilintar, si kakak tertua, pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya.

Pertanyaannya, mengapa Fang bisa duduk sebegini dekat dengan Air?

Mudah, tentu saja karena Fang adalah pacarnya.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan.

Selama itu pula, Fang mencoba bersabar.

Fang mengerti, Air sangat cuek dan kurang bisa mengeluarkan seluruh isi pikirannya. Ia tidak seperti Taufan yang ceplas-ceplos, tersenyum setiap waktu. Ia juga tidak mirip Api, kakak nomor empat, yang maunya bersenang-senang tanpa peduli sekitar. Ia pun bukan seorang Gempa, kakak nomor tiga, yang jujur dan apa adanya, kalau suka bilang saja.

Bahkan untuk menembak Fang saja, Air membutuhkan—bukan membutuhkan sebenarnya, ia hanya dibantu—kakak-kakaknya. Air tidak membutuhkan bantuan, kakak-kakaknya lah yang memaksa ia untuk menyatakan perasaan pada si rambut anggur. Pada akhirnya, kakak-kakak Air yang mengatakan pada Fang kalau adik kecil mereka menyukainya.

Dan sekarang, mereka seharusnya sedang ada janji kencan di Taman Pulau Rintis. Agak jauh dari kedai cokelat milik Tok Aba, kakek dari kelima Boboiboy.

Yah, seharusnya.

Tapi, ini bukan seperti yang terlihat.

Masalahnya, kini Fang duduk di bangku taman, sembari menggoyangkan kedua kakinya bosan. Tepat tiga puluh senti di sisinya, ada Air. Duduk. Membaca buku. Mendengar lagu lewat _headphone_. Ditemani sebungkus cemilan. Sama sekali tidak menggubris Fang sedikit pun.

Selama satu setengah jam mereka seperti itu. Fang bahkan sudah terhitung puluhan kali menguap. Ngantuk.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Fang memutuskan untuk berdiri. Daripada nanti ia tertidur di taman dan tidak pulang-pulang. Sebentar lagi matahari akan turun ke Barat dan ia harus memberi makan kucingnya di rumah, Sasha.

Menyadari pergerakan dari orang di sampingnya, Air mendongak sedikit. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya sembari melepas _headphone_. Ia menandai halaman buku yang dibacanya dengan pembatas, kemudian menutup buku tebalnya itu.

Fang membungkuk, mengikat tali sepatunya. "Pulang. Hari sudah sore, aku harus memberi makan Sasha," jawabnya tanpa menoleh. Sejurus kemudian, remaja dengan rambut ungu gelap itu berlari meninggalkan Air sendirian.

Air menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mata birunya mengekori punggung berbalut jaket Fang yang semakin menjauh dari taman.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Fang dicegat oleh sesosok berambut hitam dengan topi biru muda. Tentu saja Air, siapa lagi memangnya manusia yang berani mencegat Fang di jalan menuju rumahnya dengan keadaan yang… ehm…

… mendukung?

Langit yang mulai gelap—Fang terpaksa pulang terlambat demi mengejar gurunya untuk menyerahkan tugas—dengan bulan yang menyembul dari balik awan keunguan. Gang sempit yang hampir tak pernah dilalui manusia—kecuali Fang, karena memang inilah jalur tercepat dari rumahnya ke sekolah. Suasana sepi yang memang selalu terjadi jika matahari mulai bersembunyi.

Hebat. Air memang tahu kapan ia harus beraksi.

Ditambah dengan kedua tangan remaja bertopi biru yang menahan jalur kabur Fang. Lengkaplah sudah.

Fang benci sekali keadaan seperti ini.

"Seharian ini ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya gamblang. Khas Air sekali, _to the point_, tak suka basa-basi, langsung menghujam ke inti.

Pemuda dengan kacamata itu melengos, menatap ke arah lain daripada memandangi mata biru Air yang berkilat meski air mukanya tetap datar. "Tidak ada," ia menjawab. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Air mendengus, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Fang yang semakin menjauh. "Kau marah?" bisiknya, begitu dekat di telinga Fang yang mulai memerah. Namun demikian, ia tidak mengubah setitik pun ekspresi di wajahnya barang satu garis merah pun.

Mata keunguan itu bergerak, kali ini dengan berani menatap tajam mata Air yang biru jernih. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, seperti bom yang menahan diri tepat sebelum benar-benar meledak. Fang mendengus keras seraya melepaskan tangan Air yang menahan jalan keluarnya dengan kasar.

Air, yang terkejut karena tak menyangka dengan perlakuan Fang, memandangi pemuda itu pulang. Sama seperti hari itu, ia hanya dapat menatap punggung Fang yang semakin jauh.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat dan perbaiki kesalahanmu dulu sebelum mengurusi salah orang lain!" sembur Fang dari jauh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat kalian kencan?" pada akhirnya Air bertanya pada Gempa, manusia paling normal yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup. Dibandingkan dengan ketiga kakak Air lainnya, Gempa memang paling tidak banyak tingkah dan bisa memberi nasehat.

Air tahu, kalau tanya pada Halilintar, belum sedetik pasti ia sudah disuruh keluar dari kamar. Kalau tanya Taufan, pasti sibuk _dicie-ciein_ sama yang bersangkutan. Tanya Api, bukannya diberi solusi nanti dia malah mengajak main PSP.

Hanya Gempa satu-satunya yang bisa—dan bersedia—ditanyai.

Pertanyaannya sederhana, singkat, dan lugas sekali. "Apa yang salah dariku sehingga Fang selalu marah setiap kami selesai kencan?"

Adik terkecil itu tidak mengubah ekspresi, tetap sedatar tembok meski bola mata birunya bergerak, tanda berpikir. "Seperti biasa, membaca buku sambil mendengar lagu dengan _headphone_ dan makan keripik," Air menjawab enteng. Ia tak akan memberi tahu siapa pun kalau keripik yang ia ambil setiap kencan adalah hasil raup dari kulkas, yang sebenarnya itu adalah persediaan camilan tengah malam milik Api.

(Dari luar, Api berteriak marah. "Kak Taufan makan keripik punyaku, ya?!" yang dibalas dengan, "Enak saja! Kau yang makan es krimku!" kemudian mereka bertengkar, cakar-cakaran. Hanya akan berhenti ketika Halilintar keluar dari kamar membawa rotan. Parahnya itu menyebabkan Halilintar sendiri yang berseteru dengan Taufan, entah kenapa).

Gempa menepuk tangannya satu kali, dengan cepat menemukan masalahnya. "Itulah kebiasaanmu, kau tidak mempedulikannya!" berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara tidak enak dari luar, Gempa tersenyum lembut khas seorang kakak. Bukan senyum mengerikan Halilintar, atau senyum iseng maksimal seperti Taufan.

Bagi Air, Gempa adalah kakak sejati. Tiga yang lain tidak bisa diharapkan.

Air cemberut, sedikit. "Tapi aku selalu membagi keripik yang kubawa dengannya, kok," sahutnya protes. Memang benar, sih. Meski cuek Air lumayan peduli. Taufan mengajarkan kalau ada makanan atau rezeki harusnya dibagi-bagi.

Menurut Air, hanya kali itulah Taufan pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang normal. Tidak pakai iseng dan candaan, apalagi _cie-cie_-an.

Gempa memijit kening, seraya menghela napas lelah. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Air…" ia tersenyum canggung kali ini, melihat melalui mata emasnya pemandangan Api dan Taufan yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Halilintar, sedang dimarahi.

Pandangan mata Air yang mengangkat alisnya sebelah seakan berkata pada Gempa, "Terus?" Kakak nomor tiga itu menunjuk kedua telinganya sendiri. "Coba kau tidak bawa _headphone_-mu ketika kencan nanti, lihat apa yang terjadi pada Fang-mu."

"Jadi masalahnya adalah _headphone_? Kekanakan sekali," Air memegang dagu, menyimpulkan sepihak solusi yang diberikan Gempa. Jika memang masalah utama kemarahan Fang adalah _headphone_, berarti pacarnya itu rapuh sekali karena bisa cemburu dikalahkan sebuah benda pendengar lagu.

Gempa pasang _facepalm_, kebiasaannya kalau sedang kesal. "Kau adik paling kecil, tidak usah berlagak dewasa," cibirnya. Tidak ikut beranjak ketika melihat adik kecilnya itu berdiri.

Jiwa iseng Air yang diturunkan Taufan bangkit, walau hanya nol koma nol lima persen. "Bilang saja Kak Gempa iri karena aku sudah punya pacar duluan meski paling kecil," ejeknya. Sesegera mungkin menjauh dari kakaknya sebelum dilempar bantal.

"Hei!" Gempa baru saja akan menjewer telinga adiknya, sayangnya Air sudah kabur duluan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai saran Gempa, Air tidak membawa _headphone_ kali ini. Ia duduk di bangku taman, seperti biasa, dengan Fang yang masih berlagak tidak peduli. Sekali dua kali, pemuda dengan rambut ungu itu melirik Air, sedang membaca buku tapi tidak sambil mendengar lagu.

"Tumben tidak bawa _headphone_," komentar Fang, basa-basi. Berharap Air akan membalas, meski hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Watak Air yang memang pendiam sejak awal membuat Fang memaklumi. Ia tidak memaksa kekasih birunya itu untuk menjawab, meskipun berharap.

Air membalik halaman bukunya, melirik Fang-_**nya**_ (penekanan ekstra keras dua kali lipat pada kata nya) sekilas. "Sedang tidak ingin, kenapa?" tangannya mencomot sekeping keripik kentang hasil jarahan kulkas. Membiarkan saja bungkusan itu terbuka tepat di samping tangan bersarung tanpa jari milik Fang.

Si rambut ungu menggumam 'oh' sekilas. Ragu-ragu ikut mengambil keripik kentang yang dibawakan pacarnya. Dalam hati, ia menggerutu. 'Tolonglah beri tahu, siapa pun dewa yang ada di dunia, ini kencan atau acara bagi-bagi keripik berdua, sih?' sayangnya tidak disuarakan, jaga imej.

Tanpa suara, Fang berkomentar, keripiknya enak.

Sepi, Air menyadari kalau membaca tanpa lagu klasik benar-benar membosankan. Biasanya jika ada Fang di sampingnya ia akan membaca sembari mendengarkan musik milik komposer ternama abad pertengahan. Terbiasa dengan itu semua, kali ini acara membacanya terasa sangat tidak enak.

"Fang," panggil Air, membuat pemuda anggur yang baru saja akan mengambil keping kedua keripiknya tersentak. "Kenapa kau selalu marah hampir di setiap kali kencan kita?" sebenarnya Air tidak benar-benar ingin bertanya, hanya saja ia kesepian karena tidak ada suara.

Mata Fang berbalik ke depan, kali ini bibirnya mencibir. "_Headphone_-mu mengganggu," sahut si anggur cuek, mengambil sekeping keripik lagi. Selama mengunyah, Air dapat mendengar dengan jelas betapa kesalnya Fang dari suara kunyahannnya yang luar biasa.

Air mendelik, sudah diduga. "Jadi cuma gara-gara _headphone_?" meski sebenarnya hanya bertanya, bagi Fang entah kenapa pertanyaan Air tadi seakan menyindirnya.

Fang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan amarah, padahal sebenarnya sudut siku-siku imajinatif sudah bersarang di pelipisnya. "Kau mau aku ceritakan? Intinya, _headphone_-mu itu adalah sumber dari segalanya!" desisnya dengan nada tinggi, meski tidak keras.

Fang tidak peduli meskipun Air, untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga bulan mereka bersama, menoleh kepadanya. "Karena _headphone_ itu kau tidak mempedulikan aku! Kau seperti tidak sadar kalau aku tengah duduk di sampingmu! Kau tidak menganggapku ada! Kau… kau…"

Ucapannya terputus, tak tahan lagi. Mata keunguannya yang cantik—menurut Air—berkaca-kaca. Sejurus kemudian, dari balik kacamata, sebutir air mengalir. "Kau ini... benar-benar mencintaiku... atau tidak?" ia berdiri, sama seperti sebelumnya, meninggalkan Air sendiri bersama bukunya.

Air tersentak, seiring langkah Fang yang semakin jauh, kakinya ikut meluncur mengejar sang anggur tanpa disadari. Bukunya ia tinggalkan di atas bangku. Peduli setan nasibnya bagaimana. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah Fang. Fang_-_nya.

Beruntung bagi Fang yang sering main basket, kakinya lebih cepat dari Air. Dengan mudah ia bisa menghindar tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Sementara Air susah payah mengikuti, walaupun di wajah datarnya sama sekali tak ada raut lelah sedikit pun.

Tangan Air terkepal, ia kehilangan jejak Fang. Air melepas topi biru mudanya, mengibaskan rambut di dahinya demi menghapus keringat yang meleleh. Ia membungkuk, meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut, beristirahat sembari berpikir. "Mungkin aku harus menunggu di rumahnya..."

Air merogoh sakunya, mencari ponsel. Ingin mengirim pesan kepada kakaknya Gempa kalau hari ini ia akan menginap di tempat Fang. Oh, tidak lupa ia meminta buku dan _headphone_-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas bangku taman dibawa pulang ke rumah, takut hujan turun kemudian benda-benda kesayangannya itu rusak.

Tanpa suara, Air memutuskan untuk menunggu di rumah Fang. Siapa tahu pacarnya itu juga berlari pulang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di depan rumah, sepatu Fang tidak ada di sana. Air mencoba mengetuk pintu seraya memanggil nama kekasihnya. Tak menemukan jawab, ia membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Air pun masuk ke dalam rumah Fang yang sepi dan gelap.

Seekor kucing berbulu putih berlari dengan semangat menuju pintu masuk. Sasha, kucing peliharaan Fang. Hewan itu sudah menemani remaja ungu yang sejak kecil hidup sendirian itu selama tiga tahun. Air ingat sekali, Fang memungutnya saat sang kucing masih berupa makhluk mungil yang baru lahir, di dalam sebuah selokan yang kotor, sendirian.

Mungkin, Fang merasa kucing betina itu memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Sama-sama ditinggal sendirian. Sama-sama kesepian. Sama-sama tidak mempunyai teman.

Kejadian itulah yang pertama kali membuat Air jatuh hati kepada Fang. Senyum tipis Fang yang sedih, membuatnya iba. Ia ingin melihat senyum Fang yang sebenarnya. Bukan yang sedih dan terlihat menderita seperti waktu itu.

Selama tiga tahun ini, sebelum Boboiboy Air tiba, Sasha-lah yang memberi andil menjaga dan menemani Fang.

Ah, sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Sasha.

Air berjongkok, mengelus bulu putih Sasha yang di luar dugaan sangat lembut. Tidak seperti seekor kucing yang tinggal bersama seorang pemuda. Mungkin sifat Fang yang tidak suka segala sesuatu yang berantakan, menjadikannya serius merawat Sasha bahkan hingga ke perawatan bulunya.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasha," ia tak menyebutkan untuk apa berterima kasih pada kucing itu. Namun sepertinya sang kucing mengerti, ia mengeong lembut dan menikmati sentuhan tangan Air padanya. Seakan-akan Air memanglah tuannya. "Di mana Fang?"

Seketika Sasha berbalik, mulai berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Ia menuntun Air ke sebuah pintu ruangan. "Ini kamarnya?" gumam Air pada diri sendiri. Begitu pemuda bertopi biru itu menengok ke bawah, Sasha sudah pergi, langkahnya terlihat menuju ke arah dapur.

Berusaha fokus kepada Fang, Air mengetuk pintu. "Fang, kau di dalam?" tetap mencoba untuk membuka pintu meskipun pertanyaannya tidak mendapat jawab. Pintu itu tidak terkunci, seperti pintu masuk tadi.

Air masuk dan menemukan gagang pintu yang sudah hampir lepas. Sepertinya Fang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sembari membanting benda malang itu. Ia menemukan pemuda ungu kesayangannya di antara balutan selimut. Kaki Fang yang tidak tertutup kain menampakkan sepatu yang sama sekali belum terlepas dari telapaknya.

Pemuda biru itu duduk di atas ranjang, mengelus helai keunguan Fang yang lepek karena keringat. Dari keadaannya, mungkin Fang juga baru saja sampai ke rumah. Air menghela napas, membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya.

"Pulanglah..." suara di balik selimut terdengar seperti geraman, meski bisa dimengerti. Sama sekali tak berbalik bahkan untuk melihat siapa yang mengelus lembut kepalanya kini. Air menggeleng, walau tahu kalau Fang tak mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Pulanglah, Air," ulang si kepala anggur.

Tidak ada jawaban, Fang memilih untuk menutup telinganya dengan selimut daripada menunjukkan wajahnya kepada Air. "Kau belum mendengar jawabanku," balas Air datar. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepala Fang, hanya untuk melihatnya tertutup kembali.

Air kesal sebenarnya, tapi tidak ditunjukkan. Ia hanya naik ke kasur dan masuk ke dalam selimut. "Tadi kau bertanya, kan? Apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak?" Fang diam saja. Tidak melakukan apa-apa meskipun ia sedikit risih.

Mereka satu kasur. Satu selimut.

Air begitu dekat dengannya sekarang.

Tidak, ini bukan risih biasa.

Jantungnya berpacu, wajahnya menghangat. Ia gugup dan tubuhnya tak berani berbalik. Napas Air yang tak sehangat orang biasa meniup tengkuknya. "Jawabanku; tentu saja. Kenapa kau harus menanyakannya lagi?" Air berbisik di telinga Fang.

Oh, kalau saja di dalam selimut ini tidak gelap, pasti terlihat kalau wajah si anggur telah memerah hingga telinga. Ia yang tak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik jelas bereaksi lebih dari orang normal saat sentuhan pertama. Terlebih, dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Bagaimana caranya Air bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

Mendadak, selimut tersibak. Menampilkan Fang yang sudah duduk di atas kasur. "Ba-baik, untuk kali ini, aku percaya!" terangnya, menunjuk Air tepat di hidung. Pemuda biru itu menghela napas lega. "Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu masalah _headphone_ itu. Peraturan kencan nomor satu; dilarang bawa _headphone_!"

"Apa katamu?"

Sepertinya Air juga harus bersabar.

Ah, kalau saja mereka tahu, Sasha telah menonton di depan pintu sejak tadi. Mungkin karena selain penasaran, sebuah piring makan kucing tercapit manis di antara kedua belah gigi atas dan bawah. Mau minta makan pada sang tuan.

Sabar, ya, Sasha. Tuanmu juga sedang dimakan.

Eh?

* * *

END.  
—dengan tidak jelasnya

* * *

A/N:

Berhubung episode 19 musim 3 belum lahir (?) /katanya bulan Juli ya?/ jadi saya main tembak aja sifatnya Air kayak apa. Pendiam, cuek bebek, dan sepertinya malas *heh* Maaf kalau salah...

biasanya Taufan itu berantemnya sama Hali, kan ya? tapi saya lencengin ke Api dikit soalnya mereka sama tipe, org yg tipenya sama itu susah disatuin biasanya... saya juga pengen menunjukkan sisi 'kakak' Hali, meski sepertinya gagal, sih #apa

pokoknya, Gempa itu kakak sejati..

Btw, Azroy, saya pinjam Sasha bentar ya...

Berkenan kasih review?


End file.
